


Holiday Lights

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, TODae - Freeform, but DaeRi are just friends, daeri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seungri comforts his drunk best friend. Because there aren't enough friend fics.Originally posted on AFF on 12/23/2015. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1064147/holiday-lights-daeri





	Holiday Lights

“ _Yes I'm a private dancer, a dancer for money, any old music will do.”_ Daesung punctuated his song by plopping into his seat and letting out a hiccup.

 

Seungri sighed. While drunk Daesung was a blast, sad drunk Daesung was not. He walked over and pushed Daesung's sweaty bangs back from his face. Daesung's eyes couldn't focus and Seungri pried the beer bottle from Daesung's fingers.

 

“Heyyyyy,” Daesung slurred. “Give back.”

 

Seungri shook his head. “Getting drunk isn't going to fix this, hyung.”

 

“Make me feel- _hic-_ better.”

 

“Yeah? And how are you feeling now?”

 

Daesung closed his eyes, hiccuping again. He shivered, and Seungri grew concerned.

 

“Come on, hyung,” he said softly, throwing some money on the table and easing Daesung from his seat. “Let's get you home.”

 

 

 

“Don't wanna,” Daesung mumbled, leaning his head on Seungri's shoulder as they shuffled out of the door towards the car park. “His face is stupid.”

 

“I can't argue with you there,” Seungri replied.

 

“I thought you liked his face.”

 

“I can be angry at it for your sake.”

 

“Awwww!” Daesung grinned, slumping against the car. “You looooooooove me!”

 

Seungri opened the car door and shoved Daesung inside. “In you go, Drunky McWasterface.”

 

 

 

The quiet ride was broke by Daesung's soft voice.

 

“Do you think he doesn't love me anymore?”

 

“Are you serious?” Seungri looekd over at Daesung, who had curled in on himself. “Daesung, he loves you more than anything. You know that. No one else even registers on his radar.”

 

“But why did he miss this? I mean, I know it was only holiday lights at the botanical gardens but I really wanted to go. And he's been to an Adrian Gehnie exhibit before.”

 

“Yeah, but this is the first time the artist has actually come to Seoul. I'm sure Seunghyun intended to do both, but just lost track of time.”

 

“What if he falls in love with him?”

 

“What?”

 

Daesung took a deep breath. “What if Seunghyun falls in love with Adrian?”

 

 

 

Seungri looked over at Daesung, who was staring at his hands and biting his lip. He pulled over and grabbed Daesung's face. “Seunghyun doesn't love anyone else. He never will. Not when his heart beats your name, not when your face is his light in the darkness. One mistake doesn't change that. I know how important this was to you, and I promise you, when he realizes what he's done, he'll regret it.”

 

Seungri stared into Daesung's eyes, trying to force him to understand. Daesung's eyes welled, but he nodded. Seungri smiled, then released Daesung and got them moving again.

 

 

 

Seunghyun looked rough when he opened the door, but that didn't stop Seungri from launching into a tirade.

 

“Look at how drunk he is! You did that, you heartless bastard. How could you?”

 

“Actually, I-”

 

“How could art be more important than a romantic holiday-lit stroll through the gardens with Daesung?”

 

“-called the garden and they're willing to stay open for us.”

 

“You seriously need to get your priorities sorted or I'm gonna clock you.”

 

Daesung put his hand on Seungri's arm, looking at Seunghyun. “Wait, what?”

 

Seunghyun smiled shyly. “The garden is willing to stay open an extra two hours for us tonight. We'll have the whole place to ourselves.”

 

 

 

Daesung's smile was blinding as he threw himself into Seunghyun's arms.

 

“You're so lucky,” Seungri glared. “I would have totally kicked your ass.”

 

“I am,” Seunghyun nosed Daesung's hair, “the luckiest.”


End file.
